


Sonia Slurps Up Virginity

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge Lips, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Small Penis, huge ass, huge tits, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Marnie’s tired of just masturbating her tiny cock. It’s time she got some action from a real woman to finally end her virginity! Her prostitute of choice? The great Sonia, now one of Galar’s premier cock hungry bimbo skanks.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Sonia Slurps Up Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A character does pee in this one, but it’s just a sign they lose control of their body and things swiftly move on. No watersports in this one.

“H-hello? Is anyone in there?” Marnie asked into the darkness of the park bathroom.

Marnie flipped on the lights and repeated herself. This was supposed to be where they met, after all. “H-hey, is anyone here?”

This time there was a response: a click of heels. Someone was in here with her! Why wouldn’t she come out… Oh, yeah! The secret word! She did need to make sure Marnie was a client and not a cop, after all. 

“Uh… ‘Luxury Treatment’ was it?” Marnie began

The sound of heels started again. Legs came into view from the farthest public stall. She was ready, oh goodness she was ready! Marnie shuffled closer to see just what the great Sonia had on for offer.

Oh… oh holy shit!

THIS was the great Sonia!? Marnie had seen a bit of Sonia through some science articles and just through her younger days adventuring around Galar. She seemed like a nice, modest woman. And yet… this definitely was Sonia but she’d traded brains for boobs a long time ago!

All modesty had left Sonia’s outfit. Marnie had a faint memory of seeing the woman in a nice coat, a turquoise blouse, and some fashionable jeans. Now though... now her look was more a deformity of her old style. Hiking boots traded for slutty high heels, tight pants traded for ultra skimpy jean shorts, good god, her shirt in its entirety had been traded for just nipple pasties with only her old jacket as coverage! 

Oh, and that was just her clothes. Her assets... Holy fuck that ass! There were such massive quantities of booty packed in those shorts it was leaking out the leg holes. Just a sudden movement looked like it would shred that denim garment in half! And the thighs it was powering, big thick slabs of leg that looked so elegant and strong… Marnie’s fantasies were racing just imagining her head getting squeezed by those monsters.

Her breasts were just as impressive as her rump, instantly enviable chest mountains any man would kill to motorboat. They were even free to flail around inside the freedom of that loosely buttoned old coat of hers! They were beyond tantalizing... Those breasts were like a wall that prevented Marnie from looking up, at first. Her brain just didn’t want to tear her eyes away from those sweet milky mammaries and those intricate little movements they made with every breath in and out. She only summoned the will to look slightly higher up after multiple seconds on end shamelessly staring at natural tit flesh, finally meeting the woman’s face. And to Marnie’s amazement, her most impeccable feature of all met her eyes.

Lips. Big, full, juicy, red lips. Lips that looked puckered and primed to kiss in their natural relaxed state with their whorish teal lipstick. Lips so full of collagen that they sold their gentle, heavenly texture on sight alone. Lips that surpassed the threshold of “Dick Sucking Lips” into the realm of “Cock Destroying Lips”. Giant, perfect, outstandingly fuckable LIPS! Oh lord, Sonia had just the most heavenly pair of kissers Marnie had ever seen in her life! She’d never paid attention to anyone’s lips as a sex object before, but just staring at that plump mouth on Sonia had instantly opened her eyes to the world of lady lip fetishism! That single glance was going to stain Marnie’s frequent dates with her hand for ages. Images of girls with genuine face pussies were going to poison her fantasies from now on!

Sonia didn’t find the slightest thing odd about Marnie’s frozen stance as she tried to absorb Sonia’s blockbuster body. The living sex doll just let her client digest her prize for a solid while before finally butting in. 

“Hey. You the one?” She asked.

For as rough and tumble as Marnie looked, Sonia asking that question melted her down to her inner core! 

“U-uh… U-u-uhh…” Marnie couldn’t find the words. Her face was red as could be!

Sonia took a second to take out her phone and check the details of this exchange. “...You’re @MarnieRealRocks on Eeveenmo, right? You paid for the specialty?”

Marnie couldn’t choke out even a simple yes. The embarrassment was just too intense!

Sonia’s eyes even widened a little. “...Oh, you even tipped extra. Hey thanks, doll. You’re alright.”

The former scientist turned ludicrous trick-turning bimbo approached Marnie closer. Marnie hung her head even lower even as all that jiggling woman blew her world coming so close.. 

Sonia tried to break the ice. Her lacy nails reached out and grabbed Marnie by her chin, pointing her face squarely at Sonia’s gaze.

“First time?” Sonia asked. 

Finally, Marnie found the will to speak. “M-m-m… m-maybe…”

Sonia nodded. “I take it first time ever, not just this pay-to-play thing, huh?”

“Y-y…” Marnie swallowed. “Y-yeah. I um… I wanted to feel something else besides my hand on my dick.”

Sonia’s eyes widened a little at that sentence. “Oh! Oh, you’re packing down there? I kinda figured I was giving a pussy oral, but that works way better. I’m okay at kissing cunts, but sucking cock is my specialty.”

“I uh… Eheh, I could tell.” Marnie smiled, trying to break the ice with a joke commenting on those insane lips plastered on that whore’s face.

“And they’re all yours tonight, sweetie~” Sonia replied, giving those big, plump face bumpers a long, luscious lick. “C’mon, drop the panties. I’m hungry.”

That glimmer of self confidence Marnie had just worked up faded right back away at Sonia’s demand. She obeyed and pulled down her underwear, but a new problem surfaced.

“I’m… I’m so nervous!” Marnie admitted. “I’m so nervous I can’t get it up!”

Sonia got into her normal working position: on her knees, face in front of cock. Before her eyes was… well, it was..

“Eheh~” Try as Sonia might to maintain her professionalism as a skank, she simply couldn’t help it. Wow, this girl barely had a dick! In this state, it looked smaller than a finger! Sonia couldn’t help but measure it against her pinky. She almost made that humiliating measurement before stopping herself. Embarrassing a client so harshly probably wasn’t a great idea.

Marnie took a little note of that “pinky-out” maneuver Sonia made with her hand, but she dismissed it. Maybe her dick did deserve ridicule given how soft it was in the face of Grade A oral.

“I’m sorry! I promise you’re really hot, I just can’t get it up for some reason!” Marnie sweated. “H-here, you can just keep the money and I’ll”

“Sugar, sugar, calm down.” Sonia started. “I get it, it happens pretty often. Let me guess, you don’t stoke it too often, right?”

“I uh…” stalled a choked up Marnie. “B-but I do stroke it often.”

“Oh?” A surprised Sonia remarked. “What, like 5 times a week or something? 6?”

Marnie was mortified. “Th-three times a day. At least. U-usually four if one’s t-to you.”

Oh. Damn. No wonder this girl was hiring a prostitute to get her off. She was a full blown tiny dicked stroke addict! How sweet. She’d probably nutted to Sonia’s slutty body so often, she needed the real thing! Well, even if she was a loser, best not to insult a loyal fan… Though she felt it might be hard for it to not leak out. Time to blow her mind with her special.

Sonia tried to lower the girl back down from that frighteningly high level of embarrassment. “Don’t worry, I have a solution… Normally I charge guys extra for this, but you’re such a sweet girl, I’ll toss it in for free.”

Before Marnie could open her mouth again and let her apologies waterfall out, Sonia sniped her attention with a sharp demand.

“Turn around” Instructed Sonia. 

Marnie obeyed. Now, her big butt was facing the prostitute. 

“Oh yeah~ Oh fuck, yeah~ You’ve got a pretty nice ass, tiny dick.” Sonia began, looking at her client’s own respectable assets sway. “Just relax, dear. I’m going to make you feel amazing~”

Marnie felt hands on her asscheeks, prying her rear apart. “Hey, what are you-”

SMOOOCH~! A big, loud, sloppy sound of kissing filled the air! Those heaven-on-earth pair of lips were shamelessly puckering up against Marnie’s asshole! Marnie couldn’t believe it… this beautiful bimbo was sullying her face indulging her ass with those turbo kissers! How limitless was this slut after all?

Oh, but then the real thing happened. Big plush lips making contact were just the tip of Sonia’s assault, hardly the meat of her plan to rig Marnie’s erection to its max capacity. Something else pressed against Marnie’s ring, something wet and hot. Something trying to worm it’s way in and… 

S-Sonia’s tongue!? Oh god, Sonia wanted to stick that inside her!? Marnie couldn’t believe it! She’d never had sex before and now her first intimate act was someone rimming her!? This couldn’t be right. She wasn’t good enough to get this treatment from such a beautiful gal! 

“Th-there’s been a mistake!” panicked Marnie. “I don’t deserve you doing this to my ass! You… Y-you…”

Sonia’s tongue had broken through Marnie’s tight seal. That slick, explorative muscle was flailing about inside her and… ooh, what was this feeling? Marnie felt this strange sensation like building anticipation mount as she felt that worming extension of Sonias explore her insides. She… She…

All that worry in Marnie’s body finally left. Her tensed muscles relaxed. Her eyes went half shut as a feeling like nothing else before overwhelmed her. The magic of a tongue against prostate took her on a journey like no other. The only part of her still rigid was her steadily hardening erection.

“Feels… Feels good…” Marnie sighed in delight. 

Sonia was working her magic. Nothing got a cock fired up like attacking it from behind. No dick could stand the wrath of her tongue’s prostate dance! Doubly so for someone with a dicklette this tiny. Licks and strokes gave that uber sensitive love button wedged up Marnie’s ass the throttling of her life! And Sonia all the while… Sonia loved it. If she didn’t love invading stranger’s assholes with her tongue, she would have stuck to her esteemed science career. Truth be told, those ridiculous bimbo lips were the proudest feature of her body. They were better tuned for getting cocks off better than her hand or any of her other holes! 

Oh, and the best part? It was all just so ugly! Marnie could hardly stand still as Sonia mauled her p-spot with her masterful tongue. Sonia had to adjust constantly. That was far from a downside though; that was just more time wedged between another woman’s cheeks, more loud and sloppy kissing trying to angle things just right, more big puckered teal lipstick stains coating that orifice! If anyone saw the two of them together, Marnie’s ass would be coated with receipts as to what the two had just done. Sonia loved it, Sonia loved that shame! She was an ass-eating whore and the queen of ass to mouth!

Marnie could hardly take it. Her breathing was already so heavy. “C-cum… I think I’m going to cum already!”

...Oh? That was a legitimate surprise. Sonia’s tactics certainly did make loads blow quick, but someone blowing this fast? Sonia didn’t like to make assumptions, but it looks like this girl’s length was correctly advertising her stamina. 

“C-cumming! Cummiing!” Marnie cried. “I’m C-cum..”

Oh. Oh fuck. That wasn’t cum. 

Just when she’d let her guard down from all that worry, Marnie’s body was ready to betray her. Liquid started flowing out of Marnie’s cock but… it wasn’t white. An unmistakable clear yellow stream sprayed out of her and shot a good few feet out of her erect cock onto the floor. Marnie was pissing on the tile of a public bathroom. Her face went straight back to that old beet red as she realized just what she was doing.

“Oh… Oh wow, ahahah”

Marnie spun around in an instant from the sudden voice… before Sonia held her in place to stop her from pissing all over the both of them. The anal tongue queen had exited from her personal heaven between Marnie’s cheeks to see just how this girl was “cumming” such volumes. That humored look on her face said everything.

“Sorry! S-sorry, sorry, sorry! I’m so sorry!” Marnie frantically apologized. “I’m so sorry you had to see that, I didn’t mean to-”

“Honey! Honey calm down. You peed on the floor of a public bathroom in a park. No one gives a shit” Sonia intervened. “Look, I get it. It’s your first time. You mistook one thing coming out for the other, whatever. We both know you don’t get any when it’s not with your hands, I get where you’d make the mistake. It’s all chill! Just… you know, let the rest of it out.”

Marnie’s befuddlement soon soothed itself thanks to Sonia’s calm. The punk girl let out a sigh and just let the rest of the deed be done. It still struck her as so weird to be doing this but… hey, as long as Sonia didn’t mind. 

As the last of it rounded out, Marnie reached down to shake. She realized even with that break to urinate, Sonia’s tongue bath still had her cock absolutely rock hard. It was a fact Sonia soon took notice of as well. Her hand crept beside Marnie’s, reaching down to give it another set of stroking hands.

“It’s so cute when it’s hard~” Sonia cooed. “Let’s back away from the piss puddle and I’ll finally get to work, hmm?”

Marnie hesitated. “I… Are you sure you’re not grossed out? I did just pee and-”

“Honey, I just ate your ass.” Sonia interrupted. “Give me that fucking shrimp dick already.”

Marnie was blushing again. This time it wasn’t from a shame sort of embarrassment. She was just flustered how crass and cockhungry this pair of lips really got. Marnie got up against the bathroom wall and got ready.

“So… ready to suck my fat cock, bitch?” Marnie tried her best attempt at dirty talk.

Sonia laughed. “You’re not the boss around her with a pecker that size, sweetie. Just let the vacuum take you for a ride.”

Marnie shut up and let Sonia go to work. And goodness, did Sonia ever know how to work it! She crept up close to Marnie, making sure her pose was perfect for anyone looking down at her rockin’ skank body. Her but was on the ground, yet her back was still arched to give her client a perfect sight of that giant pile of ass leaking out of her shorts. Her hands grabbed the other woman’s ass for support, fingers dancing just outside that range where Sonia had eaten her fill. Her breasts were pressed against Marnie’s thighs, their overwhelming squishy softness perceivable just from that blunt a touch. Sonia’s face moved in. Her lips loomed on that tiny erect pecker…

“If you gotta blow, just do it.” Sonia demanded. “I swallow. Also, I’m just a hungry girl. I’m going to drain you until I’m satisfied~”

Marnie gulped “Y-yes ma’am!”

Sonia moved in. That big pillow face pussy of hers parted open with a tiny little o shape. They loomed closer. The tip touched Marnie’s cock head. Those big lips flexed just a tad and gave the shaft a delicate little kiss, painting it with just a fine amount of teal…

Sonia stuck her tongue out. The same muscle that had stroked Marnie’s prostate to such a fantastic high licked back and forth, under and over, dousing that cock head in Sonia’s affection. The smudge of lipstick on that length was already started to smear. 

And just for a moment… no oral attention. Sonia took the time to close her mouth and smile. She moved in even closer, letting that dick touch her body freely. On her chin, across her cheek, Sonia rubbed her face all over it. She never liked to miss an opportunity to get the smell of cock all over her; especially when it got customers so wild. Even as small a candle as this was enough to burn that sweet fragrance of fuck back in her brain.

Marnie was already moaning from the foreplay. Watching such a beautiful woman indulge her length felt more incredible than anything her palm had ever managed. She felt a surge of power. Her hand dropped back down to her crotch to aim her dick. She slapped the thing across Sonia’s face as best she could with her stunted length. Sonia took the interaction with glee. 

“That’s it honey. I’m your bitch.” Sonia encouraged. “I’m the bitch who’s gonna give Ms. Tiny Dick a fuck a hung stud deserves~”

Now… with all that foreplay out of the way, Sonia was ready. It was time to blow this girl’s world. 

Sonia’s lips opened a bit, just wide enough to fit the cock head inside that elegant “O” shape. Into that giant warm maw Marnie’s tip sunk, the girl giving up a gasp at the sensation! Those juicy kissers gripped a little tight around that cocklength. Sonia began dragging her face forward, letting those big puffy cushions rub little by little against that needy length. It felt divine. Marnie was shuddering and shivering as more and more of her cock vanished into the face pussy of that master prostitute. Lipstick smeared all the way, smudged even further as the stained flesh vanished into Sonia’s greedy face. And down and down and down it all dove…

There! It all vanished straight into the lips of that seductress. Marnie was panting in feverish excitement! Meanwhile, Sonia hadn’t broken a sweat. Fitting a dick this tiny in her body down to the hilt was a simple task.

Now to earn her cash. Sonia dove her head up and down while fully submerged on that cock. The result was that delicious cacophony of choking and muffled sounds that always seemed to drive boys wild. Marnie similarly threw her head back and relished those unladylike noises as her cock got fucking devoured. 

Now to give that cock a proper fucking. Sonia squeezed that length tighter between her lips, then pumped her head up and down with as much force as she could muster! Her face fucked that cock in a display of sexual acrobatics only an oral addicted whore like her could possibly perform. It felt like Marnie was forcibly fucking her face, yet her hips were perfectly still!

Marnie roared! Even the best of her handmade pocket pussies could compete with fucking a real woman! Sonia was blowing her world, giving her cock so thirsty for more than handpussy everything it could ever want! She was beyond satisfied with this hook up!

And yet… Sonia couldn’t help but want more. She was use to having boy with enormous toys fucking her face senseless. Marnie was… pathetic by comparison. There really was no reason to even feint politeness anymore. Marnie’s tiny cocklette made it abundantly clear why she hadn’t ever graduated from cumming in tissues to cumming in a pussy without the help of a dollar bill. This girl’s shaft was pathetic! Poor Sonia felt like she was sucking a nipple rather than slurping on cock.

Perhaps… perhaps she could intensify things. What about that one thing?

...Yeah, yeah that could work. Her jaw had definitely learned to flex that wide by now. Not to mention, Marnie’s sack was certainly wimpy enough for that. Time to get a little spicier to make up for that failure cock length! 

After all that power bottom face fucking had reduced Marnie to a groaning, steamy mess, the pumping stopped. Sonia adjusted her stance. Her jaw hung low and her lips stretched wide. Her face stretched to its max capacity, refined after having so many hung ladies and men down her top tier throat. Sonia got crotch deep again on Marnie’s length. This time though? Her lips were scooping up a bonus!

Marnie gasped! “M-my balls!” 

Sonia had done it. Between that extra cash, boredom, and just her natural ability to be an oral sex goddess, she’d managed a ludicrous feat. Not only was Marnie’s cock in its entirety wedged in Sonia’s mouth, Marnie’s balls were in her facepussy too! Sonia had taken in all of Marnie’s wimpy equipment in one go. Her whole set was squirming around in oral heaven! 

As Marnie soon felt, that ludicrous accomplishment wasn’t just for show. As Sonia started to twirl her tongue and shift her face back and forth… fuck, it felt amazing too! It wasn’t nearly as fast as that brutal bobbing up and down, but it was an experience only a skank like Sonia could offer. Marnie was over the moon. In just minutes, she’d had her ass, balls, and cock all lavished in heaven. This was a delight beyond comparison and far, far beyond her stamina. 

“C-cumming... “ Marnie grown. “Cumming for real this time, ourgh…”

Sonia braced for impact. She half expected the girl to pee again but… nope! No, this was definitely cum. As Marnie flinched and groaned like a beast in heat, over the moon from the most intense, explosive orgasm of her life, Sonia felt… a single strand land on her tongue. Marnie continued to writhe in total bliss, but all Sonia felt were a few droplets extra. Wait, that was it? She didn’t expect much out of this length but what the fuck?

Hands pressed against the back of Sonia’s head. Marnie shoved the hooker deeper onto her crotch. “Yeeah. Yeeaaah! Take it all you bitch!”

Sonia got a little hopeful there might be a second wind to Marnie’s climax but… were three extra droplets enough to constitute a second wind? Shit, this was pathetic! Did this lass jack off before seeing her or were all her orgasms just this wimpy? Probably both…

This wasn’t enough. Sonia had worked up an appetite and she’d eaten a single nut to sustain her. She needed more. Way more.

Sonia went back on the attack. Her tongue’s masterwork and her plush kissers slathered, pampered, and gargled those cock and balls with all the force they could muster. A few more droplets escaped Marnie's pea shooter. The girl herself instantly recoiled from such intense stimuli in the middle of her refractory period. 

“H-hey, wait! I only paid for one session!” Marnie pleaded. 

The oral addict popped off Marnie’s rod. “Yeah, one session with me. I felt like I just got 1/10th of a session in my throat .You’re not leaving here until I’m satisfied!”

Sonia took control of the situation. Even with a whole nutsack in her cheeks, this cock was garbage. She needed something more indulgent. She spun Marnie around and got that fuckable ass back in her face. Those big kissers noisily went back for seconds, shamelessly french kissing Marnie’s asshole with all of their gusto. Sonia even grabbed the other girl’s thighs and pulled her closer. Her face was totally buried in ass!

“Hnnghh… H-hnnngh!!” Marnie could only brace herself. This bimbo bitch didn’t seem like she’d be satisfied until at least the hour mark of their session...


End file.
